


Legend of Zelda: Generations - Book 1 - After the Calamity

by Ventrillo_World



Series: Legend of Zelda: Generations [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Zelink Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventrillo_World/pseuds/Ventrillo_World
Summary: What happened after the ending of Breath of the Wild?Where will they go after the Calamity?Is there a new adventure that hides?Is The Calamity really dead?Characters goes to Nintendo ™© Copyrights go to Nintendo





	1. After The End

She stands looking at the sky, seeing the Dark clouds dissipate to The shining sun and Blue sky. A smile blooms from her face, she looks at the ground with her smile and lets out a sigh of relief. She remembers the boy that was standing behind her, He was looking with a questioning look on his face. She turns her head to just see out of the corner of her eye to see her appointed knight, her friend, her hero. “I've been keeping watch over you all this time.” 

she finally said. Turning her head back forwards, holding her hand to her chest. “I witness your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle.”

Her appointed knight begins to walk forward to her. “I always thought- No, I always believed- that you would find a way to defeat Ganon.”

She turns to look at her appointed Knight in his blue water eyes. “I never lost faith in you over theses many years. Thank you, Link, Hero of Hyrule.”

Link’s smile grew and he nodded to her. “May I ask.”

She walks closer to him, Link’s face turns to being questioning on what would happen next. She looks down then looks up back to his eyes. “Do you really remember me?”

He stretches out his arms and grabs her hand. She looks at her hand then back at him. “I do, Zelda.”

He finally spoke, Zelda broke his grip and wrapped her arms around Link, He slowly made his around her. She put her head on his shoulder and started to weep into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Zelda and rubs small circles on her back.

 

… 

 

Link and Zelda look at what once was The Calamity Hyrule Castle. The destruction could be fixed, but not the scars that were left in Link’s and Zelda’s memories. Their home that they lived. Saw each other. And Controlled from was now in ruins. Dark. As if the castle was nothing but a shadow of the land. Zelda looked down, away from her ruined home. Link continued to look till his focus changed to Zelda who was looking at Link. As if they were thinking the same, they started to walk away from the castle. Leaving the past to look at the future. However, Zelda stops to look at the Castle once more, seconds after, Link also. He spots little blue flames dissipate from the castle as petals from Silent Princess fall down onto Hyrule. Zelda just continues to stare at the castle. Emotionless. Link looks at the ground 

 

_ ‘I think she just needs a place to process her next move… maybe I’ll ask her to stay at my new home in Hateno Village. Till she has a plan, I don’t think she has a home to really stay that won’t make her think of the past. I’m gonna ask her. No turning back.’ _

 

Link glanced at Zelda who is still looking at her home. Link turns to her, she notices and turns her head to him. He begins to rub the back of his neck, looking away then back at her. “What?” Zelda asks.

“Do I have petals in my hair or something?”

She feels her head for petals of the Silent Princess “Oh, no no.” Link starts

“ I was just thinking that… since you may want a couple days to wonder about how you wish to proceed and here wouldn’t be a good environment to do it so…” 

Link turns around as he starts to blush at the fact of what he is going to ask Zelda. Zelda has a questioning look on her face and places her hand on his shoulder. “So… what?” Zelda questioned.

Link wanted to retract his question but he bit his tongue and turned around to Zelda. “Would you like to stay with me in Hateno Village till you think of what you want to do next Princess?” 

Link’s cheeks were a little more red from blushing. Zelda froze for a few seconds then turned her back on Link. He was rubbing his neck again. Zelda’s face started to blush also.  

 

‘ _ With Link? At Hateno Village? Why am I blushing? I mean, I still have feelings for him… The day that he passed is when my heart did break. Yet when he asked me he did blush which makes me think… what does he know?’ _

 

Zelda breaths in and out. She turns back to Link. He was looking that the ground and taking small glances at Zelda. She blushed a little more and gave a smile. Her smile caught Link’s eye and he looked at Zelda, waiting for her answer. “ Yes, Thank you, Link. Also, You can call me Zelda. No reason to be formal now since…”

She looks at the Castle again. Her smile changed to a frown. Link goes over and put his hands on Zelda’s shoulders, She looks at Link as does he. “ Don’t think about it anymore Zelda. Let’s walk away from this memory and being work with the future. What do you say?”

Zelda stares into Link’s crystal blue water eye and smiles. “Let’s go Link.” Zelda finally says. Link and Zelda walk away and leave the past behind. All of a sudden, the sky became dark and a dark Shadow was coming down on the land. The Shadow represented Ganon, but he was more human. Zelda gasps, holding her hands to her heart. Link stands in front of  Zelda with his sword and shield at the ready. Ganon’s Shadow files in the air and surrounds them. “LINK!”

The screech comes from Zelda, Her Triforce that illuminates slowly fades. Link runs to where Zelda is yet, she is gone… Link closes his eyes hoping this will disappear. “You light won’t live through MY darkness… The storm is coming.” A whisper says.

“Link… Link… Link!”

He opens his eyes and jolts up, holding his heart. He’s sleeping outside. A campfire that has burned out and to his right, a lone tree. Zelda sits on her knees to his left with a confused and worried look. Link lays back and puts his hand on his head. “Are you alright?”


	2. Dueling Peaks

“Are you alright?” Zelda asks  
“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.” Link replies with sweat going down his face.  
Link looks at Zelda again who's face looks a little more worried as she notices the sweat. “Are you sure you are alright? I heard you whispering, you mumbled a lot of it but some of the words I could make out. My name, and Calamity Ganon. I fear that what you went through to save Hyrule... has tampered your mind to breakdown."  
Link slowly gets up and faces Zelda with his legs criss-crossed. Zelda looks down then looks back up at Link "I would like to know what troubles you, so I can help in anyway I can Link. Please open up about it Link."  
"Very well Zelda... You can recall the day I defeated Ganon and I saved you?"  
"Yes. I can recall that day Link. What about the events though?"  
"We were leaving the Castle." Link began "We were going to leave that memory behind and head to my home in Hateno Village. However, When our backs were turned, The sky turn dark and a shadow descended from the heavens... It was Ganon although he wasn't him..."  
Link went silent "What do you mean Link?" Zelda questioned "Was it even Ganon you saw?"  
"I... I don't even know... The shadow was but after was the human form of I believe it was him because... it was something about his face that... looked familiar..."  
"We could make a stop by Kakariko Village to ask Impa about it. Continue Link."  
“ I heard… I heard you cry out to me, I saw you glowing but then fade. When I made it to where you were… You disappeared. I was in the darkness, then I woke up to you.”  
“I do fear it’s making your mind unstable Link. Maybe I can just teleport us to The Lakna Rokee shrine so you don’t have to fight anymore. I mean don’t take it as a wrong statement, you were able to take out all the Guardians that surround The town and Castle.”  
“With the help of The Master Sword. I just realized that I didn’t thank you for taking the sword to its resting place to heal. I guess… so much was caught in the moment that I didn’t think twice to tell you.”  
Zelda stands and turns to her bag, little did Link know was that Zelda was blushing. “Thank you Zelda, for healing the sword.” Link finished with a little pink in his cheeks.  
If Zelda wasn’t blushing hard enough, she is now. She started putting her things together as did Link. Zelda was packing her things yet the thank you from Link kept playing over and over in her head. She slows down as a smile grows on her face. She puts her hands on her knees, Looking at her bag and smiling. Link with the Master sword and the Hylian shield equipped to his back, he notices Zelda, frozen, looking down.  
Link gives a concerned look, gets up to check on Zelda. She snaps out of it and looks at Link. Her mouth was open from being surprised by the sound of grass rustling behind her, Although when she learns it’s Link, the smile from before returns. Link stopped in his track and looks with at first confusion then turns rubbing the back of his neck. He was blushing again. Zelda notices and lets out a little giggle only make Link blush more. Zelda turns back to her bag and continues to pack. Once she is done, she puts it on and walks over to link with a little blush in his face still. “Well, Let’s be off to Kakariko shall we?” She ends with a little smile. Link nods and lets out a little laugh. Zelda beings to walk as Link follows.

*TIME SKIP WEST NECLUDA*

Zelda sees the blue tower that sits in front of the Dueling Peaks in the distance. She looks at the Sheikah Slate to see what the Tower’s name is. “Dueling Peaks Tower” She looks back at the tower with a smirk. “Creative and Ironic.”  
“What is?” Zelda turns to see Link with two horses, one dark brown with a black mane, and another, White and with a Cream color mane.  
“The name of this tower. I guess better than giving them impossible Sheikhan names.”  
“I see that is understandable,” Link looks at the tower “I will say, The first tower that I climbed that you didn’t tell me to go to. They are just a fun time to climb up to as going down.”  
Zelda chuckles at what Link said, Due that from the Castle she did see what meant. “ The only thing you can do is blame the Sheikhans for their creations they built centuries ago.”  
“Then it also goes along with their Shrines that they did sprinkle across the land.”  
“Understandable Link.” Zelda looks at the horses “You were able to catch us steeds?”  
“Yes your majesty.” Link dramatically bows down, holding the leads in his hand while in his bowing pose.  
Zelda sighs and giggles. “Why thank you my appointed Knight, You are quite a gentleman.”  
Link blushes and rubs his neck again. Zelda enjoyed when Link would blush, she found it adorable. She giggles at Link, only making him blush a little more. She walks up to the white horse and takes the lead. “We can take them to the Stable past the Peaks, We can get the necessary essentials for our Mounts.”  
“Why not just ride them through the Peaks now?” Link questioned.  
“I want to get a picture before we continue. Follow me.” said Zelda as she walked to a tree and ties up the lead to it. Link follows and does the same.  
“Is there a rock that I can use as a mount for my camera?”  
“Umm… That one should work fine I believe.”  
Link pointed at a rock. “Ah! Yes! That will work!” Zelda replied.  
She went over to the rock and was able to lift it. Link was impressed considering Zelda was hold Ganon at bay for 100 years. She place the rock down and put her hands on her knees, letting out a sigh of relief. Link was chuckling at Zelda. “You help… would have been… grateful….” She said in between breaths.  
Link let out a little cough and sighed and crossed his arms “Sorry Zelda, You didn’t ask.” He finished with a smirk.  
Zelda rolled her eyes, walked over and took Link’s hand. She positioned Link to where he was kneeling, She placed his left arm into a thinking pose with his other hand out. “Now I’m going to set the Camera up, don’t move.” Zelda set the Slate’s camera and mumbled to herself. Some words were “How do I?... Maybe this?... Or?...”  
After a few minutes, she yelled with glee “Yes! Ready Link?”  
“Yep. Ready.”  
Zelda ran back over and did the same pose and Link, both there hands were touching. Link didn’t move not wanting to ruin the picture but his cheeks were pink again. Zelda looked into Link’s face and just studied it. His ocean blue eyes, His dirty blonde hair, his little nose, and his lips. When Zelda got to his lips, she turned to the camera with blush on her face also on her face along with a smile. They both heard a click, Zelda walked over to camera and looked at the recent picture, all she could do was smile at the final product.

LINK to Image (https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=654&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=Link+and+Zelda+BOTW&oq=Link+and+Zelda+BOTW&gs_l=psy-ab.3...1298780.1305390.0.1306224.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0....0...1.1.64.psy-ab..0.0.0.ZrX81Xy0az4&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=h_b0RbcywqgHKM:)

*TIME SKIP DUELING PEAKS STABLE*

Zelda and Link made it to the Stables where they were greeted by the man the registers the horses. “I will register them, You have a name that you want yours to be?” Link asked.  
“Rhoam… That is what I would like it’s name to be…”  
She begins to tear up of the name. Link notices and hugs her, she accepts it. “How about you sit at the fire and I will register here.”  
Zelda nod and walked to the fire and cooking pot left of the registry area. She sits and and looks at the fire and smiles “It’s nice to be by a fire that isn’t read as the malice was. I actually find warmth with it” She looks across the path to see A shrine. She saw the name of it before, called what she thinks, is Ha Dahamar’s Shrine. She sees that it’s activated and sighs. “Hello?”  
Zelda looks at a woman who also sits at the same fire. “Yes?” Zelda replies.  
“Sorry to be rude.” The woman begins “I’m Normah and I was wondering, are you… Princess Zelda?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
The woman had a look of shock and astonishment. “Oh Goddess! Are you really?” She was bouncing up and down with excitement.  
Zelda giggled “Yes I am the princess of hyrule.”  
The woman squeals “Oh my Goddess!!!! We, all the people of Hyrule have heard that you were keeping Ganon at The Castle but you are here! I mean look at you! Forgive me for saying this your grace but, are you 117? Sorry if it sounds like I’m call you an elder, just I do wonder.”  
“It’s alright, and yes, I am 117 years old. Along with my Appointed Knight to my right.” She gestures over to Link.  
“He is The Champion Link?!”  
“Yes, he is. We are the last of the protectors of Hyrule from 100 years ago”  
“OH MY GODDESS!!!!!”  
The woman sounded like a young child that lived in Hyrule Castle Town 100 years ago. Suddenly, Rain started to fall. Zelda ran her way inside the stable along with Normah, Link leads both horses to the side of the Stable and gets in with Zelda and Normah. “Well, that was unexpected.” Normah says.  
“Absolutely.” Link replies.  
Link looks at Zelda who is shivering yet mesmerized by the rain. Link looks to find some new warm clothes yet Zelda walks back out and stands in the rain. Link turns around to see Zelda not there, but outside. Her arms outstretched and her head looking up at the sky. Her eyes are closed as she feels the rain hit her skin. She then opens her eyes and smiles wide. She starts to spin around with her arms and head still in the same position. Link just smiles at the sight of Zelda, happy that she is free of her bonds and that everything is over. A thumb with the ground shaking is felt by everyone. Link, now concerned as it happens again. Zelda is still in her joyful state till she is brought back to reality. Link walks outside to Zelda side “Come on Zelda. Inside now.”  
Link turned around to see what he thought he would not see ever again. It’s red beam aims at two as they are both frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N: Hey guys what's up its Cakeboss! I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 1 - "After The End" I got the Idea for this when I was talking about a Zelda movie Idea which I think would work. 
> 
> I always thought of doing (New Story + Elements, Characters, items, etc. = Succesful game movie!) I still find it funny it still a battle being fought over with. XD!
> 
> Anyways, I'm enjoying this story and I want to finish one of my other stories before I give you guys another story. This is my first Zelink story let alone Zelda story! If you guys did enjoy it leave a vote on this story so I know you want the next chapter.
> 
> That is it I believe so thanks again for reading this and I can't wait to give you guys the next chapter of the story! 
> 
> \- Ventrillo/ Ice Bear/ Starlord.


End file.
